50 Themes of Kel and Dom
by still-unwritten-4-now
Summary: 50 Themes of K/D Is this Tortall's newest Love Story slightly cheesy - i know ;p


**50 Themes of Kel and Dom**** (Part 1).**

(A/N: These 50 Themes that I am writing are part of a 50Themes challenge I have going on with myself. Using at least 20 of the same through out each "50 themes" coupling (Each one cannon or hinted at eg Daine/Numair, Alanna/George etc) and I have to use on Tortall (excluding Beka Copper cos I haven't read her yet) couples – this includes Aly/Nawat – just because Aly is in the Copper Isles, she was born in Tortall and her mum is Alanna come ON! She's Tortallian! So yeah (Boy that was long) any hints or themes you want to see just PM me or email me – I'll thank you with a smile face J so yeah A/N end)

**Rain**

The first time Dom saw Kel practise the glaive in the rain, he found new respect for her. He found even more respect for her when she threatened Meathead with her glaive if he laughed.

**Fire**

Dom remembered the way Kel looked when she fell asleep near the camp fire – the way it cast a cherry glow onto her face, and the way it made her look warm. He laughed thought at the fight she had with it before hand, seeing as she used wet wood and meathead refused to help.

**Horse**

Kel had to hand it to his horse – he was perhaps smarter then the rider. Once the horse saw her at the other end of the jousting field on Peachblossom, the horse promptly dumped Dom and walked back to the stables, leaving Dom dumbfounded and Kel in hysterics.

**Meathead**

Kel and Dom knew that Neal was uneasy with them courting, and used this weakness against him. Often. Whenever they saw him, they would walk close to him and hold hands. Kel would star giggling and blushing and Dom would try to shush her, saying that she shouldn't say such things outside.

It worked every time, leaving both of them in hysterics and Neal hysterical.

**Tobe**

The first time Dom stayed the night – not lovemaking, just sleeping with her – he woke to find Tobe sitting at the end of the bed, twirling a very sharp-looking dagger.

"Hurt her and I'll be first in line," He warned, looking at Dom evilly.

Dom swallowed and decided that Tobe definitely wasn't a morning person.

**Birdies**

The first time Dom called them 'birdies' Kel smiled and thought it cute.

What she didn't realize what that Dom had forgot their species and 'birdies' described them accurately. He made sure to give more cherries after that – in case they took offence.

**Ale**

The first time Dom saw Kel drunk, he decided it best not to let her near any ale ever again. She had a lovely voice though, and her giggles echoed in his head days afterwards.

**Drunk**

When Dom got drunk, Kel dunked him in the horse trough. The next time she slapped him, dunked him, and slapped him again. After that though, she gave him more ale. She grinned as she knew how hung-over he got, and how much of a grump he could be. She thought it only fair that Neal get him back a bit.

**Joust**

The first time Kel sent Roual flying while jousting, she was so shocked that she fell from the saddle. The second time, Dom was so proud that he kissed her right there on the jousting field. That was, of course, until Peachblossom bit him. He squealed even higher than Neal.

**Dragon**

Kitten, Daine and Numair's dragon, had taken a liking to Kel and her animals when Numair visited New Hope. So much so, that she became a regular visitor. It never ceased to surprise her though, how Dom would forget that she was visiting and sit on the bed, only to have Kitten angrily send him from the room. It got her every time.

**Jump**

When Jump found Dom hanging around Kel incessantly, Jump thought it was good to have a play mate, until he realized that Dom was playing with Kel, not with him. After that he started to visit Neal more and more.

**Dress**

"I hate dresses!" Kel yelled as she flung the light blue offender across the room.

"Now, Kel, be reasonable. It's a party! You have to wear a dress!" Neal argued.

"No I don't! I'd rather go in my under clothes then in a dress!"

"You sound like Alanna!"

"I like her proposal though," Dom said wickedly as he stuck his head in the door. "Just think about how much the Third would love to see that!"

After that, Kel wore a dress to every party that ever came up.

**Ball**

The midwinter ball, the highlight on every ones calendar had rolled around, and Kel refused to go.

"Why not? I know you don't like Balls, but this is expected! Even Roual is going!"

"Maybe I'm sick!" She said crossly.

"Kel, you are not sicker then me." Dom said flatly. "Why won't you come?"

"Nobodyaskedme." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Dom asked, his smile widening. She shook her head

"Slow down for me, and speak louder.

"Nobody asked me, okay! I don't want to go!"

"Take it easy. Okay. Well then, Kel, would do me the honour of accompanying me to the Midwinter Ball?"

"No. I don't want your charity."

"It's not charity. I really mean it."

"Prove it!"

When they arrived at the door, the announcer, after a few quick words with Dom, announced. "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Sergent Domitan of Masbolle – who really means it when he asks Kel to the Ball."

Kel was so embarrassed that she accepted his offer every time after then.

**Boat**

When Dom realized that Neal took Kel boating every Sunday afternoon, he smiled. Especially when he realized that he – Dom – _accidentally_ left several bags of sand in their boat. He was laughing so hard that he didn't see Kel walk up to him and promptly hit him on the back of the head with an oar. Neal was laughing so hard then until Kel done the same thing to him. Happy with her handiwork (two unconscious cousins) Kel grabbed the offending oar, pulled the bags out of the boat, got in and rowed across the lake like she normally would.

**Swim**

When Kel confessed to Dom that she had no natural buoyancy, Dom laughed. That was until she beat him at a swimming race.

"How come you can do that? You can't float!"

"It wasn't a floating race," she told him, tweaking his nose. "If it _was_ a floating race, I'd win too – by being the first one to the bottom."

**Sunset**

Kel loved watching sunsets on one of the roofs at New Hope. She liked it even more when she realized that she could see Dom's rooms from her vantage. Who knew he had so many beauty products?

**Stars**

When Dom saw Kel on the roof, looking at the stars he turned and looked up as well, just in time to see two stars fall. He smiled, and promised himself he would always remember that night as the first night that he stargazed with Kel.

**Peachblossom**

When Peachblossom discovered that Dom squealed higher than Neal, he immediately stopped pestering Neal. Dom however, found the attention…unnerving, as he noticed that her horse would always look at him the way a dog would a bone. He avoided that stall after that.

**Rock**

Dom prided himself on the knowledge that he could identify every rock, gem and stone at a Ball or Wedding. However, when Kel came down the stairs wearing a necklace that had a gem he hadn't seen before, he was shocked into silence. Eventually, he coaxed it out of her.

"It's lightning glass," she told him simply.

Dom continued to gaze at all night, much to the disgruntlement of all his would-be suitors. He noticed, from that night on, that Kel would wear a necklace with the glass to every ball – each one different, unique. Dom found he liked this stone above every Emerald, Ruby and Pearl there.

**Time**

Dom always hated how the time he had with Kel – and Kel alone – would fly by. She was always busy and Roual liked to travel, so whenever he had her all to himself, he would walk slower, and linger in the shadows with her a second more, because he knew how much he relied on the memories through the their times apart – though Kel didn't know.

What Dom didn't know was though, that Kel done exactly the same thing.

**Whisper**

The first time that he heard he whisper his name is the darkness, he realized how much trust and faith she had in him. And he realized as he whispered her name back, how clueless she must be not to see how how longing it sounded, and mentally cursed himself.

**Mission**

Their first solo mission was a trial run, they supposed, between squire-less Knights and the bored King's Own. What they didn't know was that Roual and Yuki (Neal's wife) decided it was time that they have time together, away from every distraction but themselves. What they didn't factor in was their pride though. Neither of them had let the other take first watch, and so by the time they got back, they were both angry, irritable and tired. Roual and Yuki thought the first time was shaky.

After that time though, Dom fell into the routine of taking first watch, as he liked the sound of Kel waking him, and him waking to the sight of her dancing with her glaive every morning.

**Kiss**

Their first kiss, unlike many others, wasn't romantic. It was a dare, actually. And a dare done while both parties had been drunk. Neither of them had remembered it (Or so they claimed) but everyone who had been there – sober or not – swore that they both looked content kissing each other – happy even.

**Reward System**

The first time she saw him kiss another girl since Dom told her that he liked her as more then just a friend, she took it as a misunderstanding. The second time, the third, and countless other times after though, Kel would order Neal to make him up the vilest tasting concoction he could without actually hurting Dom. When Dom _didn't_ kiss another girl after a party or Ball, Kel ordered Neal to give him a hardboiled sweet.

"But why Kel?"

"Well, he'll soon learn that if he does something that I don't want him to do, he'll have to drink something that isn't nice. When he complies with my wishes, he'll get something nice. Think of it as a reward system – like when you train a horse or a dog."

"He's not an animal Kel."

"Even seen him drunk?" She asked flatly. She left then, a look of realization on his face mixed with respect for Kel.

**Misunderstood**

The first time Dom said it, Kel looked confused. The second time, Kel replied. "I think I misunderstood. You WHAT?"

He sighed. "I love you Kel. I love you."

She smiled and kissed him. _That_ time he wasn't misunderstood.

**Refused**

Kel refused Dom the first time he asked.

"Why Kel?"

"Because, it's not just your future you'd be throwing away! It would be ours!"

Dom considered this very carefully and didn't ask her again until the law changed.

**Unlucky**

Dom thought he was the unluckiest man in Tortall at that moment. The woman he loved was back, safe and warm at New Hope, while he was here, outside, in danger and cold. Roual had decided that it was time to brush up on their training and took them north. The morning were cold – when he had to have a cold shower and then do inside written work, before working outside in the cold until he all but dropped dead from exhaustion.

Then he remembered that Kel had to do that for four year from when she was little more then a button. And he realized that maybe, he was the unluckiest man alive, but she had been the unluckiest girl. He thought that it would be just _their_ luck to end up together.

**Snow**

Dom hated the snow. It was wet and cold. Kel, on the other hand, thought it was wonderful.

"I don't see how you can play in cold wet stuff." He told her one fine wintery day. She was about ot answer when it started to snow lighty. "My point exactly!" He said exasperatedly, pointing upwards.

Kel smiled, held hinds and kissed him. "This is why I love the snow. It make _you_ feel even warmer and cuddly. Winter was Dom's favourite season after that.

**Raiders**

When raiders hit New Hope, everyone was more then prepared – so much so that no one thought of waking Kel. Or Dom, who was asleep with her. Tobe was about to when Neal put a hand on his shoulder. "No, let them sleep. They see too much as it is."

Tobe nodded and told Neal to go deal with the Raiders, which Neal did with perhaps a little _too_ much glee.

**Seasick**

When Kel discovered – despite Dom's best efforts – that he got terribly seasick, she smiled and remember that she too seasick too – before she found out that their were many beautiful things under the water. Dom looked forward to seeing those things after that – but he made sure that Meathead had given him enough seasickness pills just in case.

**Bed**

"It's too small." Dom said.

"It is not!" Kel said in protest.

"Kel, I'm a man. And you aren't exactly a pea. If we're going to be sleeping in a bed together, it will have to fit both of us."

"But this does – it's just big enough of me to have to put my head on your shoulder in order to sleep."

Dom conceded that there was nothing wrong with the bed after that.

**Love**

Dom noticed that something was wrong early in the day. Kel was on edge, and for some reason couldn't stop looking at him.

"What is it sweet?' He asked her mid-afternoon. They were standing in the shadows inside the keep.

"Nothing. I just realized something, that's all."

"What something?" He asked her, concerned now.

Kel looked about, making sure that no one could hear her except Dom. "I..I – um. I, er.."

"Just spit it out!" He told her.

She sighed and put whispered in his ear. "Dom. I…I think…I love you."

Dom grinned and kissed her. "You silly, over-emotional girl. I knew that long before oyu did."

Kel slapped him then and went to walk away, but Dom had her waist and dragged her back, kissing her fiercely. "Love you too, sweet. Love you too."

**Beltane**

It was surprise to everyone – except maybe Neal, Yuki, Roual and Buri – when at Beltane Kel and Dom leaped over the fires. The surprise was heightened by the fact that after the jump, they both still held hands, and, in front of everyone, kissed.

**Flower**

Kel wasn't traditional, that much was true. But Dom thought that it was a bit too untraditional when Kel gave him a flower. He was about to protest when he noticed that she had written on all the petals of the inoffensive daisy 'she loves you' 'she loves you more' except for one, which she had wrote 'I love you Dom.'

**Cat**

When Kel thought about getting a cat, Dom firmly but politely said 'No! no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Kel wondered at this strange reaction until she found out (via the Meathead Grapevine) that he was allergic to them, and had bad experiences with them as a child – apparently Meathead used to put them over his eyes when he was asleep as what the madness from start to beginning. Kel thought that maybe she didn't need another animal after that, but maybe Meathead needed a lesson…

**Out!**

When Kel pushed Dom outside – in only his breeches into the very public hallway – Dom thought that maybe he offended her in some way that he couldn't remember. But when she wouldn't let him in her room for a whole five days, he knew something was wrong. Then, for almost a week after that, she was in a bad mood.

Dom told of his misgivings to Neal (big mistake) who just laughed and told Dom the wonders of women, their monthlies, and a little thing called PMS.

Dom found out her routine after that and avoided her during it. Kel seemed more relaxed after that.

**Patrol**

Roual was feeling like playing cupid one day – so he put Kel and Dom on partol together. They would either let raiders get through while lovemaking, or they would hate each other for all eternity. Roual was pleased those odds. He was not pleased when he found out that Kel had been alert the whole time, completely ignoring the many signals Dom was giving her (which ere all pointed in the same direction) After they came back however, Kel started a fight with him.

"Why don't you pay me _that_ much attention when we're not on Patrol?"

"Because you ignore it," he said simply.

"Only when I'm Patrol!" She scried.

"Fine then." He said, walked over to her and kissed her. Roual caught her smile and knew that he had done the right thing.

**Prank**

It started out as a harmless little prank, a joke! So why was Meathead – dressed one of Kel's good dresses and Yuki's face paint – storming after Kel, Dom and the Third Company shouting death threats? Roual decided that it best to move out of New Hope and take Kel with them. Dom and Kel laughed the whole way to the desert.

**Payback**

After Dom and Kel left with the Third Company, Neal had the strangest urge to go get a tan in the desert. Of course, what he didn't know was that Roual had changed his mind about the desert and had turned back. Neal blazed past them without even noticing them – until he heard Kel and Dom laughing still. He froze them that way – he knew it would wear off, but payback felt so gratifying.

**Revenge**

Of course, Kel and Dom weren't going to stop and let Neal win. Some Kel called up a favour with Numair. Neal found himself – for a whole month! – stuck at the Black Robe's abode, with Daine teasing him saucily (when Numair told her to with a grin) and mutterings, mumblings, debates and arguments with the Numair – mostly to himself – and Neal decided that Maybe he should have let Kel and Dom get away with it in the first place.

**Feathers**

Kel once told Dom that she was very ticklish – but only in certain places. So Dom took it as his personal mission to find out where these places were. So, once every now then, he would bring a large feather into her room, and try to make her laugh. He thought he had cracked until Kel picked up the feather and tickled under his nose, making him laugh and sneeze.

"There's my ticklish place." She told him.

"Your nose?"

"No, _Your_ nose."

**Life**

Kel felt very blessed – her life and relationship with Dom sometimes felt like the only thing that made sense to her in the world of madness – especially around Midwinter.

**Counting**

One day, Dom found her counting – in her head (he could tell form the look on her face – and he was curious.

"What are you counting?"

"Days."

"Days?"

"Days until you ask."

"Ask what?"

"I'm not gonna ruin the surprise!" She said in a mock-chastised tone.

Dom was stumped. Ask her what?

**Crows**

Alanna wrote to Kel, telling her of Aly's husband and Kel sighed. Dom – misinterpreting the sigh – asked "Do _you_ want a crow?"

"Nope."

"Then why the sigh? What does Aly have that you don't?"

"Think about it. _Real_ hard like." And with that she walked off, ocne again leaving Dom stumped.

**What?**

Dom was at his wits end for more then three weeks now, Kel had been hinting at something and he was out of his head. What did 'ring' have to do with 'Aly' or 'ask'? He was going to ask Aly for a ring! He didn't even know Aly.

Neal – noticing Dom's mood – came over (hoping to rib him over something)

"What?" Dom asked.

"Nothing. Why are down?"

"Same answer."

"What?"

"What indeed." And that was all Dom got out of him.

**Stubborn**

"You know, you can be really stubborn," Kel told him one day, completely out of the Blue.

"What?"

"You are completely stubborn. And it's not just your actions – it's in your mind as well! Youa re so stubborn!" Kel once again, walked away from Dom who was wearing a confused expression, one that came more naturally to him then a smile these days.

**Hints**

"Kel, what are you hinting at?" Dom asked her one day, leaning against her doorframe while she did reports.

"Hinting at sweet?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You've dropping them all day. Don't you know the man rule? Hints don't work, whether they're subtle or obvious – men don't pick up on them."

"But I'm _trying_ to be traditional about this."

"About what?"

"When you figure out what you've got to _ask me_ that involves a _ring_ and you _on your knees_ that _Aly just got_ you come back and tell me. Until then…"

She got up and closed the door.

She smiled and counted to herself. _One, two three four,_

"Marriage?!" Dom yelled. "You want me to _marry_ you?" He yelled.

**Engagement**

Kel was happy once he got it, but wasn't going to relent – she wanted it done properly.

"Ask me – don't tell me. With flowers and ring. And you have to mean it Dom – I don't want this a s a prank." She warned him.

She was surprised however, a week later, the Third Company was sent back to Corus on urgent business, but would be back within the month, Dom hadn't asked her yet.

_Maybe I scared him off?_ She thought to herself. _I all but _ordered_ him to be engaged with me._ Kel sighed, and wished for Dom's speedy return.

**Ring**

Dom grinned as he saw it in the jewellers window. It was perfect. It represented the way he loved Kel – slightly unconventional, definitely untraditional, but all together perfect. He bought it (with some serious 'iou's' from Roual) and couldn't wait until he returned to New Hope. He grinned as he realized that, in less then a week He, Domitan of Masbolle, the unofficial Court Bachelor of the younger generation, would be engaged.

**Future**

Dom flew into the gates, where he saw Kel waiting for him. He leapt form the horse and kissed her with such a passion that both of them saw stars and they heard clapping, cheering a whistling.

"Hello," He whispered.

"Hey." She replied, smiling at him.

He smiled back and bent down to one knee. Kel – who was sure she had scared him off – brought her hands to her mouth to cover the perfect 'O' shape her mouth was making.

"Keladry of Mindelan – first official Lady Knight of Tortall, and only Lady Knight of my heart – would you do me the honour, the privilege of becoming my wife?" He looked up at her hopefully, and she realized that this was him – all cockiness aside – with his heart on line.

She nodded. "Yes," She whispered. Dom stood up and kissed her again, managing to slip the ring on to her finger.

"Someone has to keep you in line," She whispered in his ear, making him laugh and kiss her and fall even more in love with – if that was even possible.

And that was how Kel and Dom – after many years of friendships, fighting and pranks – got engaged.


End file.
